


Bitter Silence

by SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (dainochild)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki really wishes Shuichi would shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Silence

As Yuki learnt quickly, it took a lot of work to make the damn brat shut up. Simply ignoring him didn't work, as the pink-haired menace would counter by talking louder. Further ignoring would lead to begging, crying and sex. Not that sex was a bad thing. It just got them in deep with the neighbours. Yuki didn't like dealing with angry neighbours. One of these days he was simply going to buy the entire apartment building.

Telling him bluntly to shut up made him sulk. This would be fine if he was a silent sulker. But of course he wasn't. Huffs, sighs and glares (the brat would mutter "I'm glaring at you, Yuki…") were offered as he sat beside Yuki's laptop. From time to time, he'd go far enough as to hit random keys. This happened on the days when Seguchi had been a sore loser, Yuki soon realised. Whenever the brat attacked his keyboard, Yuki left a stern message on Seguchi's voicemail – using Tatsuha's phone, of course.

Needless to say, shoving something in the brat's mouth, regardless of  _what_  it was, lead to sex.

No, the brat didn't shut up. Silence from him makes blue moons feel common. The one time Yuki could recall him being silent was out of bitterness. A misunderstanding, exactly what over Yuki couldn't recall. He did recall hearing the door slam shut, followed by hours of bitter silence. It had been so disturbingly  _wrong_  that Yuki had gotten even less work than usual done. One taste of the brat's silent wrath had been enough. It didn't even lead to sex.

Shuichi was better being a loud annoyance anyway.


End file.
